


Hijo Amado

by tetree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is actually a sweetheart, Bromantic GerMex, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gadsden Purchase, Historical Hetalia, La Venta de Mesilla, Louisiana Purchase, Louisiana Territory, M/M, Mentions of WW1, Platonic Spamano, Post WW1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetree/pseuds/tetree
Summary: Now that he thought about it, Veneciano had to fight for his independence, didn’t he?And him? Spain gave it to him like he earned it (which he most certainly did not). So then why?The answer came to them one rainy Sunday night.-MINI SERIES-





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

“Rain sure is coming down hard today, isn’t it?” Veneciano said before taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“I’ll say,” Romano responded as Germany set a mug before him. “It’s frickin’ pouring! I haven’t seen so much rain since... since... uhhhh Spain. Yo Toni! Are you ok?”

 

Spain had been staring at his own coffee mug for some time now. Actually, now that Romano thought about it, Spain had been daydreaming quite frequently lately. He wondered what the thought so much about.

 

“Ah sorry Lovi. I was lost in thought again haha.”

 

Germany sat down at the table. “Are you sure? You looked... like if you were in pain rather than lost in thought.”

 

“Oh really? Huh... yeah no I’m good,” he said.

 

Thunder boomed loudly outside, slightly shaking the interior of the room.

 

“Wow,” Veneciano exclaimed, “I wonder how much longer it’s gonna rain like this.”

 

“I thought you liked the rain?” Germany questioned.

 

Spain stood up to place his mug into the sink. “Well, if it keeps raining this hard you guys are more than welcome to stay here.”

 

Someone then knocked on the door, startling everyone. The three at the table peered over to the living room where the front door was at.

 

Veneciano frowned. “Was that just me or the thunder or did I really just here some one knocking the door?”

 

“Shhhh!” Romano scolded.

 

The knocking could be heard again.

 

“What the hell?! Who thought visiting now was the best idea?”

 

“Relax Lovi,” Spain began, “I’ll get it.”

 

He then exited his kitchen and strode to the front door, unlocking it.

 

There stood the reason for his wandering thoughts, soaking wet and cold.

 

“Y-you... you came... “ Spain began.

 

The other man simply lowered his head further and broke down it tears.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!”

 

Spain was moved by his appearance alone and began to cry as well, embracing him tightly. “No, no, I’m the one who’s sorry damnit. I’m sorry, so very sorry...”

 

“Can... can I please come in?..” the dark haired man asked between whimpers and sobs.

 

“Yes! Yes of course!”

 

The three in the kitchen came out to see what all the commotion was about. Spain had just shut the door when he looked at his friends looking at him weirdly. “Antonio! You can’t just let random people into your house!” Romano shouted as Spain covered the man with his sweater.

 

“Random people? No no no Lovi this is-“

 

 

 

 

“Mexico?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Endearing [part 1]

Romano and Veneciano looked at him bewildered.

 

“Wait, you know him?” Romano said.

 

Germany glanced at the two before responding. “Well yeah-“

 

“How?!” Veneciano questioned.

 

“It’s a long story ok.”

 

Mexico’s knees buckled a bit and Spain held his right arm tightly, propping him up.

 

“I... I’d like to... sit down,” Mexico said with much difficulty.

 

Germany and Spain carefully directed him to the living room, sitting him down on the couch.

 

Spain wiped his wet hand on his shirt. “Vene, get him a towel, won’t you? And Germany could you please heat up some water?” The two rushed off to complete their tasks. Romano however kept his eye on the Hispanic male with an unfavorable look.

 

“Romano, can you get him some clothes, from my room. Anything will do.”

 

With a huff he stomped to the Spaniard’s quarters. This was Mexico.

 

This was Spain’s son.

 

An ungrateful son.

 

The one who revolted against his father and provoked the rest of his sibling to do so as well. Romano remember how Spain was when they rebelled. He had sunken into a great depression. He remembered how one by one, one after the other, the Latin American countries declared their independence.

 

So much violence.

 

So much pain.

 

He wasn’t going to deny that he was afraid when he new he had to live with Spain. A feared empire, like the British. Instead, Spain had become so submissive. He treated him like a king, above himself. Romano would take advantage of this but as he grew older and spent more time with him, he realized there was fear. He tried to brush it off but it was hard when the other wanted affection.

 

Thunder rumbled again.

 

“It’s getting late,” Germany announced. “I should get home before Gilbert does.”

 

Romano smirked. “Why? ‘Cause you’ll get in trouble if you don’t?”

 

“No, because he’ll get in trouble if I don’t.” Germany shot him a smirk and Romano scowled. “Spanien, I hate to interrupt this... moment... but I’d like to talk to Mexico a bit before I leave.”

 

“Oh..uh.. sure.” He wiped his tears and took the Italian brothers into the kitchen. “Why are you bringing us here?” Romano said.

 

Veneciano looked concerned. Spain stroked his head before addressing the elder twin. “Because, it’s probably private.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Brother, please...”

—•—•—•—•—•—

Mexico sat in the middle of the couch wrapped in towels.

 

“You.. wanted to talk.”

 

“Yes and let me talk I know you don’t want to hear it but-“

 

“I don’t. I really don’t.”

 

“BUT if you could just let me.”

 

Germany sat down beside him and took a deep breath.“I wanted to say... I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop!”

 

“No! I’m sorry! I really am!”

 

“It doesn’t do anything! It doesn’t mean anything ... not anymore.”

 

Germany took his hand in his own. It was cold.

 

“You don’t care about your daughter anymore?”

 

“Don’t twist my words!” Mexico spat.

 

“Then what is it?!” Germany said, his tone laced with desperation.

 

“I just don’t want your apologies anymore. I don’t care. I doesn’t change anything and that’s the problem with all you younger nations!”

 

Germany’s grip softened.

 

“It’s all about expansion and conquering.”

 

Germany looked away.

 

“Of course I care about Mesilla. But what? He fucking stole her!... bastard.”

 

 

“No more apologies..” he whispered. “I’m... tired.”

 

Germany nodded.

 

“She’s better off with him either way.”

 

Germany perked up at that. “What?”

 

“Well yeah.. have you seen America lately? The guy’s at his peak. Flourishing extremely well. And- and how old is he? A hundred?” The two laughed. “And you?”

 

“I’m a hundred, too.” Germany said. “Well just a little bit over. But I can’t say I’m doing well.”

 

“I heard, I heard. Like some sort of inflation right?”

 

“Money is loosing its value. If it goes on for another decade I don’t know what’ll happen.”

 

Mexico shook his head. “Nah, you’ll be fine. I’m sure someone will know what to do and get ya outta this slump.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so,” Mexico replied. “Guarantee it. By the end of the thirties, you’ll be good.”

 

“I’m gonna hold you on to that.”

 

 

Mexico smiled warmly. “Be good.”

 

“You’re not dying.”

 

“But I am old.”

 

 

The laughter was so endearing, the kitchen was filled with smiles too.

 

 

 


End file.
